


Almost Made Amends

by Namarie



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Time Team 2.0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namarie/pseuds/Namarie
Summary: It's strange, how circumstances can help you move past enmity to something like friendship. Maybe even trust. (Spoilers for all of season 1, and some speculation for season 2.)





	Almost Made Amends

~~

Flynn sighed again, for at least the tenth time. Their first mission as a four-person team, the first time the Lifeboat had been taken out after being modified for a four-person team, and it was already almost a complete disaster. Emma had gotten away, and they hadn't been able to get back to the Lifeboat to see whether she'd left this time period yet. Yes, they had prevented Rittenhouse from assassinating Amelia Earhart before the woman's career had even really taken off (a pun Rufus had made, to the groans of both Lucy and Wyatt), but only through sheer dumb luck. And now, Flynn had the unenviable task of trying to keep Wyatt Logan alive, in an alley in 1930s Boston, while his teammates tried to find a doctor.

“Stop moving,” Flynn hissed again, as Logan tried to crane his neck around the corner of the alley, in the direction Lucy had gone. Deliberately, he pressed down on the cloth around the knife embedded below the soldier's left shoulder, and Logan grimaced and glared at him.

“Is this your idea of … taking care of a teammate?” Wyatt said, between each harsh, panted breath.

“You're the one who has repeatedly decided it was a good idea to move while he has a blade stabbed into him, uncomfortably close to his lung I might add.” Flynn held his gaze until Wyatt rolled his eyes but seemed to take his point. “Rufus and Lucy will be back soon, I'm sure,” he went on after a pause.

At that, Wyatt rolled his eyes again. “And now you're … trying to comfort me. Don't,” he said with a snort that turned into a cough. Flynn frowned when a trickle of blood escaped from the man's mouth after the coughing subsided. Okay. The switchblade hadn't just gone in _near_ his lung, then. This was not good news. Lucy was not going to take this well.

“If you insist,” was all he said in response, though.

The two of them were silent for a while. Flynn really did hope the rest of the team returned soon, with a doctor in tow. They were still too far away from the Lifeboat to try to carry Wyatt or support him there. Besides, blood loss – external and internal – was an urgent issue.

“Hey.” Wyatt's eyes, which had fluttered shut for a few moments, opened to meet Flynn's again. “I've got a question I've been … meaning to ask you.”

Flynn raised his eyebrows. “Now is as good a time as any, I suppose. Go ahead.”

Perhaps it was because of the pain the man was enduring (which had to be severe). Regardless, Flynn wasn't expecting quite the level of vulnerability in his companion's face when he asked the question. “Were you straight-up lying to me, when you told me about Jessica's killer?” He took a breath. “Or did you honestly not know it wouldn't change anything?”

Ah. He should have been anticipating this moment. “That's … a complicated question.”

Wyatt stared at him, then scoffed, winced, and shut his eyes. “Fine.”

“I didn't say I wasn't going to answer,” Flynn pointed out quietly. When Wyatt had opened his eyes again, skepticism written all over his face, Flynn went on, “I promise I didn't know it wasn't going to work. I gave you the information I had, and it was the truth.”

He seemed to accept this, reluctantly. “But?”

“But I will confess I had my doubts,” Flynn said with yet another sigh. “Even with all my research, and everything in Lucy's journal, there are still some factors surrounding your wife's murder that remain unaccounted for.”

This made Wyatt frown all the more. He was about to speak when another coughing fit struck, and Flynn once again had to hold him back against the wall to keep him from collapsing forward. The amount of blood he'd coughed up was much more noticeable now. Once the spasms had stopped, Wyatt reached up with his right hand and wiped his mouth. Then he looked at the red on his hand and groaned. “Shit.”

“Yes, I believe the knife must have nicked your lung after all,” said Flynn. “Let's hope we get you out of here before you really start to drown yourself from the inside.”

He glared again, but without much strength. “Thanks for that.”

“Anyway,” said Flynn, after another long pause. He stopped himself, but then gave a mental shrug and kept going. Wyatt already knew the story of how his wife and daughter had died, after all. “Anyway, you should believe me when I tell you, I _wanted_ you to succeed. Because if you were able to do it, to bring back the woman you loved...”

To his faint surprise, his voice cracked on the last word. He couldn't continue.

But Wyatt nodded once. “Yeah.” He swallowed hard, and said, “Yeah, I get that.”

Flynn didn't know all the details of what had happened during Wyatt's failed attempt to correct history, to make it so that his wife's murderer never existed. Lucy hadn't been on that trip, so she hadn't written about it more than in passing. But he knew enough to know its failure had been the final nail in the coffin for Wyatt Logan's hope that he might be able to save his Jessica. And when he let himself think about that fact, it was hard for Flynn to maintain any hope for his family.

A sound from not too far away broke him out of his dark musings. Forestalling Wyatt's instinctive attempt to sit up for himself and see what was going on, Flynn leaned over to look around the corner. His sigh this time was of relief: it was Lucy and Rufus, with an older man carrying a doctor's briefcase hurrying along with them. “They're coming, and they have a doctor,” he informed his ailing teammate.

“Good.” Wyatt smiled a little.

Flynn was turned away from him, watching the trio of rescuers as they got closer, when Wyatt cleared his throat and said, “I, uh … I hope it works better for you. When you get your chance.”

Well. That was another surprise. Flynn didn't really have time to respond, though, since Lucy was calling out Wyatt's name in tones of increasing desperation as they got closer. “We're here,” he called back. “And both still alive.”

In the ensuing rush to see to Wyatt's care, there was no chance for Flynn to process what Wyatt had said. But as he and Rufus supported a groggy, patched-up Wyatt for the last short jaunt back to the Lifeboat (the doctor having insisted on them borrowing a car when he heard they had to get across town), and then as the three of them helped maneuver him into the machine, he had a brief moment of realization: these people truly cared about each other. Sure, he'd known that before – even exploited it a number of times back when they were chasing him through time – but now he had experienced it firsthand.

And then they were back at Mason Industries. After Wyatt was safely ensconced in the infirmary, recovering well from surgery and a blood transfusion, Rufus came out of the infirmary first, heading straight to where Flynn was standing, looking out at the Lifeboat. “So, the doctor says Wyatt's going to be fine,” he said.

“I know,” said Flynn, turning to the engineer in mild surprise. He hadn't actually been waiting for an update on Wyatt, though he supposed it wasn't too odd for Rufus to have thought so since he happened to be close to the medical wing.

But Rufus just nodded. “Anyway, um … thanks for staying with him while Lucy and I went to find the doctor.”

Flynn nodded in return. “We're a team now, aren't we?”

His question was almost flippant, but Rufus took it seriously. “Yeah, I guess we are,” he said. Then, after a moment's hesitation, he clapped Flynn on the shoulder before turning to leave. “I've gotta go talk to Jiya.”

Lucy stayed at Wyatt's bedside for longer – which was not at all shocking. When she came out, she went right over to Flynn, too. “Hey. You're still here.”

Flynn decided not to remind her that his off-site accommodations left a lot to be desired, thanks to Agent Christopher's strict requirements as part of his deal. Instead, he just shrugged and said, “How's Wyatt?”

“He's doing well,” she said, letting out a shaky sigh. Then she met his gaze squarely. “Thank you. You saved his life.”

He opened his mouth to say something just as offhand as his comment to Rufus had been, but then just sighed. “I hope he's back on his feet sooner rather than later,” he decided to say. “I'm not planning to be the one who jumps in front of the knife next time.”

Lucy blinked, and then smiled a little. “Well, maybe you could dodge instead of getting stabbed,” she said.

That got a surprised laugh out of him. He shook his head. “I'll consider not telling your soldier you said that, but you'll definitely owe me a favor.”

“I guess that's fair.” She smiled again, and then said, “But seriously, thank you, Flynn. I'm glad you were there with us today.”

Oddly enough, Flynn thought, as Lucy walked away a few moments later, he was glad, too. Or something close to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what, guys - just _one month_ until our show is back!! I'm so excited, and loving the BTS photos coming out.
> 
> Three things: one, don't worry. I'm still working on the next chapter of "Into the Light". Hopefully I'll get it posted soon - at least before the season two premiere, but ideally much earlier than that. Two: if you don't know much about Amelia Earhart other than that she disappeared during her attempt to fly around the world, let me recommend that you at least read her Wikipedia article. She was obviously pretty awesome. Hopefully she'll be on the show sometime! Three: I like Flynn as a character, and I'm intrigued to see him join the Time Team, as it looks like he's going to. (That said, he's done some truly awful things, so I'm sure his integration into the team won't be easy.)
> 
> Lastly, thanks to Mack_the_Spoon for her beta.


End file.
